Laxfan
"I'm done. I have a thing where I blow tornadoes at things, but it's no fun when they're destroyed and can't be brought back. So now, I'm at peace with my family..." ''-Laxfan'' Laxfan is a character that appears somewhat throughout the entire Scorpius series. He was one of V.M.E.'s monsters brainwashed by Vracula in order to spread fear with his race across the galaxy (which failed). After Gregory defeated him as Tornado Gregory under the control of Wolfember and Black Shifty, he "died" off to another place, being free of his mind control during the Scorpius Warriors arc. Although he was seen later in Scorpius Warriors: Crisis, he appeared in some of the games, sometimes as an ally. His race is mostly known in Gregory: Alien Invasion due to King Alieandross enslaving them to do his bidding. In Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars, Laxfan can be seen in Monstropolis settling down with a wife and kid of his very own named "Laxfan Jr.", who resembles his adolescent self. portrayed as being one of the main bosses in every game. Physical Appearance Laxfan's appearance seems to resemble a cross between a slug and an alien, based on the three alien-like eyes and body. He has a green face and body, with the lower mouth and belly being yellow. Between his upper and lower mouth, there is red on his lips. His mouth contains four teeth, giving somewhat of a goofy expression. His arms and three tails have grey fan blades on them in order to whip up tornadoes. Development During Gregory's childhood at the age of eight, he watched a show called Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, where he witnessed in one episode about Kirby having a slug-like creature named Tornadon, a monster who was able to whip up tornadoes. This is what Gregory began to imagine when he laid eyes on the creature, and thus, became the inspiration to creating Laxfan. In The Anime In one episode, Laxfan was ordered by Wolfember from V.M.E, where he remained a small tornado inside Wolfember's boat container. He was never given any dialogue in this, with the exception of roaring and groaning. In the beginning, Laxfan was the one responsible for blowing Gregory and the crew's ship onto an island, which was the exact location to where they were going in the first place in order to find the missing female giantesses that disappeared from Scorpius City. At the near end of the episode, Wolfember comes to the island, and introduces the crew to Laxfan, who comes out of the boat container, appearing as a now large tornado, filling the skies in a storm by spinning still in his tornado. After he stops spinning, the monster reveals itself. Sir Starbucks begins to charge at the monster with a sword, who intentionally dodges every swing he does, and manages to knock him back with a slap of his hand. Laxfan then blows Sir Starbucks away, leaving him critically injured. However, Gregory manages to step up to the monster, which Laxfan throws a tornado at him. Gregory then finds a Tornado Orb out of thin air, allowing him to transform into Tornado Gregory. The tornado Laxfan dished at him disappears when it hit him during his transformation. The two battled like a storm, knocking each other back. Gregory manages to knock Laxfan down, and throws multiple tornadoes, having eight of them striking him. Gregory delivers one last tornado, which was huge, towards Laxfan. Laxfan throws a strong tornado, only to having his own destroyed, and striking him, causing the monster to disinergrate from his defeat. In another episode, Laxfan appears again, but not as a threat to Gregory and friends. Instead, he was relaxing on the beach, with two girls massaging his back. He was actually given dialogue in the episode. Though he was freaked out seeing Gregory, the entire crew was confused as to how he managed to come back. Laxfan then explains that after Gregory dealt him with the last tornado, he survived by turning into dust, making it look like he was defeated. He then says that he is "free" from V.M.E.'s control. Laxfan also says that there are species of him, which is on another planet, and shows a picture of his wife, whom was only seen from time to time in the series. Trivia * Laxfan's original design from 2006 depicted him having hands, legs and shoes, making him resemble Yoshi, with the exception of three tails with fan blades on them and his arms, and a goofy expression. It was later reworked to make him resemble a slug. ** Laxfan also had some forms that would be considered "Pokemon" evolution during the development a year later. The first one was Slugarcon, and the next stage would be Tailoon, with Laxfan being the final stage of the process. This idea was changed to remove the confusion, and was reworked for Laxfan's age development. Ironically, Laxfan and the Koko Bird also had similar ideas of evolution. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Recurring Characters Category:Monsters Category:Tornado Creatures Category:Odd-Looking Creatures Category:Hybrid Creatures